1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to syringe apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved syringe apparatus wherein the same is arranged for sanitary disposal of a syringe member subsequent to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Syringe apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and typically in contemporary society, the advent of various virus and disease mandates a secure manner of disposal of a syringe subsequent to its use. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,728 to Kosinki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,593 to Lennox; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,869 to Bin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,240 to Greenwood, et al.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that the prior art has not provided for the disposal of a needle member relative to the body in a manner as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.